


Oikawa College!AU

by Allyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyyy/pseuds/Allyyyy
Summary: Just a drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keeping_your_distance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/gifts).



\- Oikawa is literally the troy bolton of your college  
\- And like he's super attractive and all the girls love him  
\- From what you’ve heard at least  
\- Cause like  
\- You’ve never actually seen him before you just like know his name  
\- Apparently hes a year older  
\- And in a completely different course to you  
\- Hes majoring in like coaching or something  
\- And so basically it starts with you staying on campus over christmas break  
\- Theres like barely anyone staying but like its cause you cant get a flight back home or whatever  
\- And you can just skype your family now and go home spring break  
\- So basically youre like chilling  
\- Its nighttime and someone has made the common area in another dorm building into like a cinema  
\- And youre chilling next to your friend probably kageyama cause that kid seems down for rom coms  
\- Which is what youre about to watch btw  
\- And its love actually  
\- You know since its almost christmas  
\- And its probably kageyamas way of saying that maybe its time you went and mingled  
\- "youre only young once, looks will fade!!"  
\- "at least I had some to begin with unlike some people" as you skip away down the hall with your fluffy pink blanket draped over your head doing finger guns  
\- So you’ve already set up like this little nest by the time kageyama gets to you  
\- Theres like pillows surrounding you and your blanket is still draped over your head  
\- Like e.t style  
\- And so the movie begins right  
\- And some guy walks in front of you and points to the other side of the nest  
\- "can I sit here?"  
\- And youre all like 'okay but if he sits there he's utilising the comfort of my nest.... fOr FReE'  
\- But you just nod and youre like '??? Why is there a random in my building'  
\- 'Oh wait its not my building lmao nvm'  
\- Whatever though cause the movies good  
\- And like it progresses and youre at the confession scene  
\- And youre wiping away the tear from under your eye when like a box of tissues is offered in front of you and youre all like ???  
\- But youre more like !!! When you take a tissue and it’s the last one  
\- Cause you look over to see the random and hes like taken of his glasses and had red eyes  
\- And theres like a pile of wet tissues and youre all like  
\- Omg hes crying  
\- At the scene that I cry at  
\- Its meant to be  
\- And you motion youre gonna leave and so you stand up and walk into the other kitchen type room (idk colleges so cut me some slack kay)  
\- You grab a box of tissues from one of the cupboards before moving to the coffee machine and getting two hot chocolates  
\- You walk back and ignore the way kageyama seems deeply engrossed in the film whilst clutching your blanket  
\- And you hand one of the drinks to the boy and put the tissues in between you  
\- He like gives you this smile and youre like  
\- .... Damn  
\- And then you smile back and you don’t know it but hes like  
\- .... Damn  
\- And like you keep watchign the movie  
\- But you both glance at each other throughout and like he contemplates taking your hand and even moves to do it a couple of times but you like move or something and he  
pretends to scratch his neck  
\- This keeps going to the end of the film and its like 11 by now  
\- You pick up your blankets and pillows nad put them in a little box you’ve been leaving by the couch  
\- "till tomorrow" you pat your blanket with a fond look on your face and the random guys snorts  
\- "you wanna fight!!??" you square up but the nthe random stands up and youre like 'oh shit youre huge'  
\- "actually no" he cleans his glasses with his shirt and then puts them on "but I was thinking we could do dinner instead?"  
\- Hes wondering why you arent even blushing or anything like hes him??  
\- Then he realsies you arent paying attention and he gets even more offended  
\- But its like the mildly competitive type of offended  
\- Like the 'who the hell is worth her time more than me?' kind of offended  
\- And he turns around its kaGEYAMA and hes all like >:|  
\- So he taps your shoulder and interrupts your attempt to wake up the boy  
\- "want to go to the diner?"  
\- And you shrug and nod and drop kageyamas arms which you had been using to pull him off the ground and he like falls to the floor with a loud thud and doesn’t even stir  
and you walk awayw it hthe mytery man like ???  
\- So you get to the diner and slide into a booth and the boy is like '?? Soooo ???'  
\- And youre like 'ill just get a milkshake thanks'  
\- 'you had a hot chocoalte though'  
\- 'are you my mother'  
\- 'ill go order'  
\- And like you drink your milkshake and he eats his salad?  
\- 'pfft what a loser'  
\- 'were you supposed to be thinking that'  
\- Rip you  
\- So that like kickstarts your conversation and youre talking about the most random things and then he brings up the fact that he plays volleyball and youre like  
\- !!! I wanted to join the club but I was too late oh no  
\- And he winks and is like 'I can probs hook up with you'  
\- Then he blushes and gets all flusterd like 'I mean hook you up, like in the volleyball club, hook you up in the volelyball club'  
\- And your like hush young one  
\- 'I literally told you like 2 minutes ago that im a year above you'  
\- You put your finger up to shush him and then look at the clock  
\- Its like 1 am  
\- And youre like rippp  
\- you stand up and like thank him and he hes like wait no fam ill walk you to your dorm  
\- So you guys are walking and its really cold and he notices you shivering and walks a bit closer to you  
\- And youre like  
\- 'cute'  
\- 'still saying it instead of thinking it'  
\- And hes like kinda cocky but interesting and a dork so its okay  
\- 'so im playing volleyball tomorrow with some friends if you wanted to come along'  
\- And youre like 'sure just text me when and where'  
\- By this time youre at the door to your dorm building and hes like  
\- 'I don’t have your number tho' and you blush cause rip your cool façade  
\- And he pulls out his mobile and hands it to you to input your contact  
\- Then you give him his  
\- When you get your phone back it says 'king'  
\- But you edit it to be 'king loser'  
\- And he secretly changes yours from your name to 'young one<3'  
\- But its not secret and youre watchign and youre like  
\- 'that’s makes you sound like a child predator'  
\- And he gets mad flustered and like backspaces the whole name  
\- Except the end  
\- And that’s how your contact name in his phone became '<3'  
\- Its really dumb but its kinda endearing  
\- "so ill see you tomorrow?"  
\- "yeah"  
\- And he like awkwardly pats your shoulder and walks off and you watch him go  
\- Probably staying out a bit longer distracted by the condensation made by your breath  
\- And when you get into the building you see nishinoya sitting on the stairs  
\- "since when did you know oikawa?"  
\- "that was oikawa!??!!"  
\- So like you two end up going to the volleyball game together  
\- All the guys on oikawa's team re like 'ooooh' and some passerby girls give you dirty looks  
\- But you just flick your hair cause youre the better one even without oikawa  
\- So you watch oikawas playing with some other kids you know through kageyama and nishinoya  
\- And this becomes a daily thing over the break  
\- Oikawa may or may not ask you out using massive poster boards on christmas eve  
\- Cause hes not cool at all  
\- Hes a massive cheesy dork  
\- 'But now im your massive cheesy dork'


End file.
